1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispenser of a beverage prepared from a granulated material, and more particularly to a dispenser which will dispense directly from the container in which the granulated material is sold and also provide a suitable amount of hot or cold water to form a beverage.
There are presently available at retail a large variety of beverage mixes in granular form. These include instant coffee, tea, regular or decaffinated, skim milk with vitamins A and D, soft drink mixes, soups, etc. These mixes are used not only in the home, but also in offices, dormitories and the like. Certain of the granulated mixes are used so frequently that a dispenser may be dedicated to their use. The need for hot or cold water to complete the beverage makes a dispenser which also provides the water a more useful device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,078, Daniels, entitled "Granulated Materials Dispenser", discloses a previous invention of mine which is primarily intended to dispense granulated material from a hopper-like container which functions as both a shipping and storage container. This patent did not incorporate hot or cold water dispensing, nor did it provide structure for dispensing directly from a jar or the like in which the granulated material is sold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,019, Rodgers, entitled "Food Dispensing Machine with Adjustable Auger", discloses special canisters for holding the granulated materials to be dispensed and does not dispense water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,999, Syverson, entitled "Hot Drink Dispenser" uses special cartridges to hold the granulated material to be dispensed and provides hot water dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,821, Martin et al, entitled "Beverage Dispensing Machine for Mixing Granular Concentrate and Water", discloses a hopper which is filled with the granulated material to be dispensed and provides hot water dispensing.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a dispenser for a beverage which will support a granulated materials container in inverted position so that the granulate may be dispensed directly therefrom.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a dispenser for a beverage which will dispense water to be combined with the granulate.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.